The enzyme ADP glucose pyrophosphorylase (AGP) catalyzes the conversion of ATP and α-glucose-1-phosphate to ADP-glucose and pyrophosphate. ADP-glucose is used as a glycosyl donor in starch biosynthesis by plants and in glycogen biosynthesis by bacteria. The importance of ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylase as a key enzyme in the regulation of starch biosynthesis was noted in the study of starch deficient mutants of maize (Zea mays) endosperm (Tsai et al., 1966; Dickinson et al., 1969).
Biochemical and genetic evidence has identified AGP as a key enzyme in starch biosynthesis in higher plants and glycogen biosynthesis in E. coli (Preiss et al., 1994; Preiss et al., 1996). AGP catalyzes what is viewed as the initial step in the starch biosynthetic pathway with the product of the reaction being the activated glucosyl donor, ADPglucose. This is utilized by starch synthase for extension of the polysaccharide polymer (reviewed in Hannah, 1996).
Initial studies with potato AGP showed that expression in E. coli yielded an enzyme with allosteric and kinetic properties very similar to the native tuber enzyme (Iglesias et al., 1993; Ballicora et al., 1995). Greene et al. (1996a; 1996b) showed the usefulness of the bacterial expression system in their structure-function studies with the potato AGP. Multiple mutations important in mapping allosteric and substrate binding sites were identified (Okita et al., 1996).
AGP enzymes have been isolated from both bacteria and plants. Bacterial AGP consists of a homotetramer, while plant AGP from photosynthetic and non-photosynthetic tissues is a heterotetramer composed of two different subunits. The plant enzyme is encoded by two different genes, with one subunit being larger than the other. This feature has been noted in a number of plants. The AGP subunits in spinach leaf have molecular weights of 54 kDa and 51 kDa, as estimated by SDS-PAGE. Both subunits are immunoreactive with antibody raised against purified AGP from spinach leaves (Copeland et al., 1981; Morell et al., 1988). Immunological analysis using antiserum prepared against the small and large subunits of spinach leaf showed that potato tuber AGP is also encoded by two genes (Okita et al., 1990). The cDNA clones of the two subunits of potato tuber (50 and 51 kDa) have also been isolated and sequenced (Muller-Rober et al., 1990; Nakata et al., 1991). The large subunit of potato tuber AGP is heat stable (Nakata et al., supra).
As Hannah and Nelson (Hannah et al, 1975; Hannah et al., 1976) postulated, both Shrunken-2 (Sh2) (Bhave et al., 1990) and Brittle-2 (Bt2) (Bae et al., 1990) are structural genes of maize endosperm ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylase. Sh2 and Bt2 encode the large subunit and small subunit of the enzyme, respectively. From cDNA sequencing, Sh2 and Bt2 proteins have predicted molecular weight of 57,179 Da (Shaw et al., 1992) and 52,224 Da, respectively. The endosperm is the site of most starch deposition during kernel development in maize. Sh2 and bt2 maize endosperm mutants have greatly reduced starch levels corresponding to deficient levels of AGP activity. Mutations of either gene have been shown to reduce AGP activity by about 95% (Tsai et al., supra; Dickinson et al., supra). Furthermore, it has been observed that enzymatic activities increase with the dosage of functional wild type Sh2 and Bt2 alleles, whereas mutant enzymes have altered kinetic properties. AGP is the rate limiting step in starch biosynthesis in plants. Stark et al. (1992) placed a mutant form of E. coli AGP in potato tuber and obtained a 35% increase in starch content.
The cloning and characterization of the genes encoding the AGP enzyme subunits have been reported for various plants. These include Sh2 cDNA (Bhave et al., supra), Sh2 genomic DNA (Shaw et al, supra), and Bt2 cDNA (Bae et al., supra) from maize; small subunit cDNA (Anderson et al., 1989) and genomic DNA (Anderson et al., 1991) from rice; and small and large subunit cDNAs from spinach leaf (Morell et al., supra) and potato tuber (Muller-Rober et al., supra; Nakata et al., supra). In addition, cDNA clones have been isolated from wheat endosperm and leaf tissue (Olive et al., 1989) and Arabidopsis thaliana leaf (Lin et al., 1988). Amino acid sequences of a maize and potato tuber small subunit of AGP, and the nucleotide sequences of the genes that encode them, have been deposited at Genbank under accession numbers AF334959 and X61186, respectively.
AGP functions as an allosteric enzyme in all tissues and organisms investigated to date. The allosteric properties of AGP were first shown to be important in E. coli. A glycogen-overproducing E. coli mutant was isolated and the mutation mapped to the structural gene for AGP, designated as glyC. The mutant E. coli, known as glyC-16, was shown to be more sensitive to the activator, fructose 1,6 bisphosphate, and less sensitive to the inhibitor, cAMP (Preiss, 1984). Although plant AGP's are also allosteric, they respond to different effector molecules than bacterial AGP's. In plants, 3-phosphoglyceric acid (3-PGA) functions as an activator while phosphate (PO4) serves as an inhibitor (Dickinson et al., supra).